Sonic Forces: War for Mobius
by AkiraArchus
Summary: Join Sonic and the Gang as they battle with Eggman and take Back their World and a New Face has come to Help a Wolf Named Akira (Pairings Rouge X OC and Sonic X Amy)
1. Chapter 1: Akira the Wolf

_Author's note: _Alright, a Sonic Fanfiction now bear with me this might not be how you like it but i'll write it how i want to any way this One uses the Custom Avatar I made in Sonic Forces while giving him an Actual Power other then just the gameplay ability given to his race in the game any way i don't Own the Sonic Series, the Charaters just the Scenerio and My OC now without further delay

OP- Fist Bump

-~-It's show time!!-~-

Narrator: The Planet Mobius, a world were People and Animals have been living in peace till now the Evil Doctor Evo "Eggman" Robotnik has begun a War and a Resistance has been made this is the story of their newest member a Wolf by the name of Akira!! an Electromancer who will Shock his Enemies!!

-~-[2 Weeks Before Sonic was Defeated]-~-

Our Red furred hero is Practicing his Powers the Power of Electricity on some targets

Akira: (i still haven't gotten the hang of this power) but i can't stop practicing!! huh?

One of Eggman's robots suddenly comes to the town that Akira lives in and Akira ends up having to fight them off till a Masked Jackal appears and attacks Akira causing Akira's power to go out of control

Akira: rrrraaaaaaagh!!! *falls to the ground*

????: you, should have been smarter your efforts to fight back are Futile

Akira: ngh, who the hell are you!?

Infinite: You may call me Infinite, you should know that fighting me will be impossible

Akira: i won't just let you go free!? ngh, can't move!!

Infinite is about to finish Akira off but he is called by Eggman to help him with a problem

Akira: (is this really how things go?)

-~-[2 weeks later]-~-

The Resistance Against Dr Eggman has been grieving Sonic's defeat but a new Member of their group is now working to help them the Red Wolf that Fought Some Eggman robots before Knuckles met him currently The new recruit is infiltrating Eggman's base in the orbit of Planet Mobius the DeathEgg

Akira: (were are you holding Sonic?) hmm?

Zavok appears and tries to punch Akira who uses his Electric power to Paralyis Zavok and get away through a vent

Akira: (jeez, that Zeti better not try to stop me from finding the Blue Hedgehog) ngh, what!?

A robot claw breaks through the vent grabbing Akira and pulling him toward the Robot piloted by Eggman

Eggman: ohohohoho, so you're that new resistance member!? well good thing i caught you now i just have to deal with you!!

????: Sorry,Baldy McNosehair but he isn't the only one you have to deal with!!

Eggman: What!? You Escaped and got past Zavok!?

Sonic: It takes more then a Zeti to beat me for good Eggman, now let's see how this new robot of your's will with stand my Homing Attack!!

Sonic uses his Homing Attack to destroy Eggman's Mech and Eggman escapes but not before he calls for back up and Badniks show up to take care of Sonic and Akira

Sonic: well, looks like i got some help this time you alright Partner?

Akira: Yeah, we should probably deal with these robots then head back to the Resistance Base!!

together Sonic and Akira have destroyed all the robots and are heading back but are being watched by Infinite who wants to show Akira just how badly he can beat him

Infinite: (i will show him exactly what i meant when i told him is Efforts are futile)

-~-[At the Base]-~-

Akira is given some shards of Crystal by a strange Mobian who hides their face then disappears from Veiw before Akira could question them

Akira: (Why did they give me these?)

the Shards absorb some of Akira's Electricity and start glowing

Akira: (these shards might be useful in the future)

Akira heads further into the base while the others debrief the Situation but Rouge the Bat decides to follow the Newbie out of curiosity about the Red Wolf and finds him looking at the remains of his hometown from the top of the Base

Rouge: You still haven't figured out how to cope with the loss of your home?

Akira: Not that it matters any more, Once we beat Eggman i'll rebuild though i might need help

Rouge: you have everyone here who can help you heck i'll help you if you need it?

Akira: *nods* yeah, any way we should probably get ready for any Robots to start attacking!!

Akira and Rouge head back inside as the camera pans up to show the Title card of the Story as Fist Bump begins to play as the chapter ends

-~-**Chapter End**-~-


	2. Chapter 2: Akira the Wolf VS Chaos

-~-[Ruined Town]-~-

Tails Sonic's best buddy is Repairing E-123 Omega but is stopped by Chaos

Tails: Chaos!? Sonic help me!!

A Portal opens up and Classic Sonic runs out and attack Chaos

Tails: Sonic? wait you're the Sonic from the Other Dimension are you!?

Classic Sonic nods then he looks around

Tails: i know the place is wrecked Eggman finally won and this is the Result, it's good to see you Sonic heck it's good to see any Sonic !!

-~-[Meanwhile]-~-

Chaos may have been set away thanks to Classic Sonic but he does find Akira and Attacks him

Akira: huh!? A monster made of Water!? Alright come get me then!!

Akira's Electricity crackles around him and he Attacks Chaos causing Chaos to rear back from the Electricity hitting him

Akira: tch, what's Wrong you liquid Monstrosity can't stand Electrical energy!?

Chaos becomes a puddle to try to get away from Akira who uses an Electrical Version of A Homing Attack using his Grapple line then Akira finally beats Chaos who drops to his watery knees before the sound of the Phantom Ruby can be heard and Chaos Disappears in Red energy

Akira: (What was that!?) What ever that was, I should be Alert!!

Akira then heads back to the base and meets Classic Sonic there then he reports to Knuckles about the sound he heard when he defeated Chaos

-~-[Meanwhile]-~-

Silver is shown fighting the Fake of Shadow till the real Shadow shows up and defeats the Fake one and they both head back to the Base

the Chapter ends showing Akira looking at a map with the missions to liberate areas from Eggman's Empire

-~-**Chapter End**-~-


End file.
